The Entity
Character The Entity is a mystery mostly, and the answers will not be answered for a long time, but so far he's described by Weegee as "VERY strong and evil", and was also described by Blank as "very vague". His appearance is a drama mask on top of a purple cloak with a red "E" on his cloak to symbolize his name "The Entity". His personality shows him as pretty confident of himself as he let his guard down for Hermin to attack and thinks that people like Weegee are a waste of his time to fight as he sees himself as above them. Role in Weegee Chronicles The Entity is the main antagonist of a story arc but isn't the villain of the entire season even though he has forced Weegee and Hermin into their dark forms. Although he was featured in the season finale, mentally not physically. He will return in season 3, but mentally he will not appear physically, but mentally. As he was shown talking to Laneegee through his mind. Abilities The Entity probably has the most unique abilities in the series as he was shown to teleport out of nowhere once Laneegee called for him and was shown to take Laneegee's blast without even being hurt at all. He also was able to change the fabric of space when he was about to fight Weegee. He was also able to separate Weegee and the fire flower away from him in just one punch. He was able to communicate with Laneegee inside his mind even though they were a universe separate from each other. He was also able to give people his power even though they are in a different universe then he's located in, but his power will come back to him after the "deed" is done. Relationships * Laneegee The Entity used to have been Laneegee's master. The Entity had trained Laneegee since he was only a kid, but Laneegee wanted freedom eventually and demanded that The Entity to stop training him. The Entity was calm and said that they still have to continue, but Laneegee attacked him. After that attack they became enemies. Although he still helped him fight The Outsider even though he betrayed him. Although The Entity said that he has a "plan" for him it's unknown if it is positive or negative for Laneegee. He was shown to help Laneegee fight Photohon by giving him a little bit of his power. * Weegee Weegee was the one who freed Laneegee from The Entity and told The Entity to stop attacking Laneegee. The Entity views Weegee and all of his friends to be a waste of his time, and that he's above them which is why he accepted Laneegee's freedom and teleported away. * Hermin The Entity doesn't like Hermin since he assisted Weegee in fighting him, but he still has the same views on Hermin as does Weegee. * Outsider/Insider The Entity knows about The Outsider and The Insider and used to be friends with them, but The Entity describes a "disagreement", and he helped the heroes defeat them by giving them his power. * WC Heroes The Entity thinks that all of the heroes are beneath him and that they're a waste of his time basically the same view he thinks of Weegee and Hermin. Facts * The Entity actually has complete control over the Dark Universe even though he's not the god of that universe. * The Entity won't return anytime soon, but he will return eventually. * The Entity and The Outsider and Insider actually know each other, but the details of how they know each other and how they met is also a mystery for a really long time. * The Entity has a REALLY high power level. * The Entity has known Laneegee since Laneegee was just a baby. * Only Laneegee knows what The Entity's exact power level is, and was extremely worried that The Entity would use his full power. * The reason why the heroes couldn't sense The Entity's exact power level, and it came out vague is that The Entity has a special ability for people not to sense his power level, and could trick people by using a false power level even though it's not his. * His face is based on a drama mask. * The Entity's presence can be felt throughout the entire Dark Universe. Category:Dark Universe inhabitants Category:Villains Category:Characters